dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Twelve Universes
| ruler =Zen'ō | administration =Grand Priest Hakaishin Kaiōshin | leader = | military = | currency = }} The , also called MultiverseDragon Ball Super episode 4 English dub referred to twelve massive celestial bodies which contain the entirety of the Dragon Ball multiverse, that exists into one singular universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 28 There were formerly eighteen universes but six of them were destroyed by the Zen'ō when he was angered.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 A multitude of these Universes would be destroyed in the Tournament of Power, but would later be restored by No. 17's wish to Super Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 Overview Each universe has a twin, with the related universes adding up to the number thirteen (for instance, with the Sixth Universe and the Seventh Universe, the numbers six and seven add up to the number thirteen). Although the universes themselves are identical on the solar systemic level, ecology level can differ. For example, while the Seventh Universe's Earth's humans have flourished and thrived, the Sixth Universe's Earth has been subjected to a war that drove humanity to extinction.Dragon Ball Super episode 28''Dragon Ball Super'' chapter 5 All twelve universes are ruled by a being who holds the title of King of the Twelve Universes.Weekly Shōnen Jump Issues #21/22 Each universe rests above a rocky pedestal outside the palace of the King of the Twelve Universes.Dragon Ball Super episode 55 Known Universes There are twelve universes: * 1st Universe — The twin of the 12th Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 28 * 2nd Universe — The twin of the 11th Universe. Erased in the Tournament of Power. Later restored.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 * 3rd Universe — The twin of the 10th Universe. Erased in the Tournament of Power. Later restored.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 * 4th Universe — The twin of the 9th Universe. Erased in the Tournament of Power. Later restored.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 * 5th Universe — The twin of the 8th Universe. * 6th Universe — The twin of the 7th Universe. The Hakaishin Champa hails from this universe. Erased in the Tournament of Power. Later restored.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 * 7th Universe — The universe from which the entire Dragon Ball series originates. The Saiyan Son Gokū hails from this universe. * 8th Universe — The twin of the 5th Universe. * 9th Universe — The twin of the 4th Universe. Erased in the Tournament of Power. Later restored.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 * 10th Universe — The twin of the 3rd Universe, and the universe in which Gowasu and Zamasu originate. The universe was destroyed by Zen'ō after each warrior from their respective representative team was defeated in the Tournament of Power. Later restored.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 * 11th Universe — The twin of the 2nd Universe. Erased in the Tournament of Power. Later restored.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 * 12th Universe — The twin universe of the 1st Universe. Trivia *In Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2, the concept of Universes functions differently here. According to Chronoa, Toki-Toki is capable of laying eggs that can create 'time', and in doing so, a new Universe is birthed from these eggs. Watching a Universe hatch from Toki-Toki's eggs is considered a rare occurrence.Dragon Ball XenoVerse series References Category:Terminology